Smokescreen's a femme? Chapter 3
by Skyress98
Summary: (The REAL chapter 3, fragging technology) Please vote on the Poll for Smokescreen's sparkling adoptive Sire. Smokescreen returns to the Autobot Base.


The moment Smokey entered the Autobot Base, everything went nuts. Ratchet ushered her to the med bay, shock and anger clearly on his face. Luckily the Autobot's had both First Aid and Perceptor there to help with the injured. Optimus was the most injured, for he had battled Megatron. Arcee stayed by Smokey's side, rubbing between her wings gently.

Ratchet was doing multiple scans on Smokey's body, trying to determine how long she has until she has the sparkling, what gender it is and how healthy the little one was. Outside of the med bay he could hear Sunstreaker complaining about his paintjob, Ironhide cussing his helm off and several other Autobot's talking to the ones that also returned.

~**Outside of the Med-Bay *Prowl's POV***~

Prowl walked down the hallways of the Autobot Base, a stern frown on his faceplates. Jazz had told him through the bond that they were going to rescue Smokescreen and that Prime didn't want to wait. Prowl's wings were stiffly high. Through the bond, Prowl could feel worry/ excitement/ wariness/ concern/ anger and some emotions that Prowl has never felt from his mate but he knew that if Jazz was angry, then everyone should be concerned.

Just as Prowl walked into the room, where all the shouting was coming from, it abruptly stopped and every helm turned towards him. One of Prowl's optic ridges rose up and the frown became sterner. His optics searched the room and they finally landed on Optimus, who was sitting on the floor, having his shoulder repaired. Briskly, Prowl walked over to Optimus and stopped in front of him, looking down at the leader of the Autobot's with a stern look he had only ever used on the Terror Twins.

"Sir?" began Prowl "Why was I not informed that a rescue for Smokescreen was taking place?" With a nervous glance at Prowl, Optimus cleared his vents. "I understand that you wished you were apart of the rescue Prowl, but it was at the last minute. We found his signal on the Nemesis, there was no time to waste. I apologize." When Optimus had finished, Prowl's optics were wide and his spark was racing.

***Jazz's POV***

Jazz looked at his mate with worry. He never knew about Smokescreen being a femme but apparently Prowl had. Heck, Jazz would bet his entire high grade stash that Prowl was the one to hide Smokescreen. With a sad sigh, the white and black saboteur walked over to his mate and placed a servo on his shoulder. "Prowler, Smokey's in the med bay. Maybe you should go see her…." Jazz didn't get to his sentence for Prowl whirled around with shocked fearful optics. "How do you know Smokescreen's a femme?!" There was worry in Prowl's voice.

"Wait, Smokey's a femme?" Mirage called out. His mate, Hound, stood by his side with a shocked expression. "Yeah, and apparently Megatron sparked her," spoke Sideswipe. His twin smacked him aside his helm. "OW! What was that for Sunny?" Sunstreaker snarled before replying. "Don't call me that and I'm pretty sure Ratchet didn't want everyone to that just yet!" The yellow twin sending emotion to their mate, hoping Ratchet didn't close the bond.

***Prowl's POV***

Prowl felt his spark go cold when he heard Sideswipe say that Smokescreen was sparked. He had tried his hardest to hide the fact that his little sister was a femme and that she had Breeder coding. The coding had run through his family but had skipped him and Bluestreak. He was thankful for that but he had always held a sense of fear in his spark for Smokescreen.

Prowl also felt guilty for not telling Jazz but he had promised Smokescreen that he would not tell anyone. Over the bond, Prowl promised his mate that he would tell him everything about Smokescreen but right now, his little sister needed him.

As fast as he could, Prowl rushed over to the med bay doors and opened them. Arcee swiftly pointed her blasters at him but didn't fire when she saw who it was. Ratchet growled and hurled his biggest wrench at Prowl, who ducked to the side to dodge the flying helm damaging projectile. The white and black door-winger heard the wrench hit someone that was close to the med bay but he didn't know who.

Dark blue optics met light tired blue ones and Prowl gasped when he saw his little sister's abdomen bulging out. His logic sensors were trying to comprehend the information as quickly as possible but Prowl was having a very difficult time believing that Smoky was sparked. With Megatron's sparkling. His helm started to spark and he pointed at Smokescreen. "You…sparkling…me…uncle?" With a sharp pop, Prowl's processor shut down and he fell backwards, actually landing on Sunstreaker who started to scream. Sideswipe just fell down laughing and Jazz shook his head while chuckling going over to life his mate off of Sunstreaker.


End file.
